BSC on Road Trips
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: The whole Baby-Sitters Club are about to go on the road trip. They could hardly wait for that! They would have a fun adventure.
1. Mary Anne

The Baby-Sitters belong to Ann M. Martin

I was packing my suitcase because we- includes my friends, Dad, and Mr. Thomas- would be traveling for entire summer and I, Mary Anne Spier, am so excited! In fact, we'd be camping in some of the states. I never been camping before even though my friends and I went to Camp Mowark, but we didn't do it near the woods. I'm 14 years old and just finished ninth grade at Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut and would be in tenth grade in September.

We would be using two RVs. Dad, who would be off from work, rented one of them and Mr. Thomas rented the other one. My friends are thrilled, too. My neighbor, Kaylee Willis, Marci, and my two adopted siblings, Meredith Sousa and Carlos Peters, are coming as well.

Here are the people in Dad's RV:

Me

Kaylee

Dawn

Carlos

Meredith

Marci

Here are the others that are joining Mr. Thomas:

Kristy

Mallory

Jessi

Stacey

Claudia

All of my friends and Mr. Thomas are staying over at my house because we are leaving at six tomorrow morning, so we would have to get up at between 6:00 and 6:30 am. They'll be here shortly.

First came were Kristy and her father. Claudia and Stacey came together. The rest came thirteen minutes apart. Dad decided we can sleep in the basement since it's bigger.

Too bad Sharon's working because she would join us and enjoy her vacation. But she told Dawn that Dad is in charge of her while she's with us. I wish my best friend, Kayla, who was Kaylee's twin, was alive because she would love it as well. She just died of cancer recently and I miss her terribly.

Guess what tomorrow would be? She would be dead for two months. It's a bit odd we'd be leaving tomorrow. Somehow, Kaylee didn't think of it. I didn't want to bring it up either, but I pray it would not bother me at all.

One more thing: I have breathing issues. I got a breathing tube to help me breathe better, but it can be a pill. It cracks every so often.

We went to bed for ten. An hour later, I couldn't breathe and was about to use my inhaler when I noticed it was empty. At least I got an extra. Drats... That was nothing in there either.

I got up going to Dad in a jiffy.

"Dad," I said.

"He's trying to sleep…," said Mr. Thomas.

That didn't stop Dad to nothing something was wrong and said, "Are you alright, honey?"

"I can't breathe and I noticed my inhaler is empty," I said.

"But...," started Mr. Thomas.

"It's not a joke, Patrick. I better bring her to the hospital before something happens," said Dad as he got up and rushed me out. "Just keep on breathing, sweetie."

At the hospital, I was on the breathing machine while my inhaler is being refilled. I was able to breathe better after 20 minutes.

"Feel better now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, thankfully," I replied with a grin.

I must have been sleeping on the way home because I was back in bed. Dad put my filled inhaler aside of me in case I needed again.

The next day, at 5:15 am, I was tired after I slept for two hours extra, so I took a shower. The others got up at the time. I felt refreshed after that and came out after I got dressed. I also put my nightgown in my suitcase.

"We plan to have breakfast before we hit the highway," said Mr. Thomas.

"Sounds good," said Kristy.

"Is everyone almost ready to go?" asked Dad.

"Yes," said Stacey.

"Uh, is Mary Anne okay? Her lips are blue," said Meredith.

Uh-oh, I knew that sign. I took my inhaler right away and felt much better. I relaxed for a bit like I always do. Dad didn't mind me doing that before we leave. At 5:55 am, we went into both RVs and we took off five minutes later.

After we took off, my stomach started to hurt. What else is new? We stopped at Dunkin Donuts. I figured I'd feel better after I eat something. I had a everything bagel with cream and iced coffee. We took the stuff back to the RVs so we can eat it on the road. My friends and I liked that idea. I took my time though because I was afraid to get sick. Although, it stayed down, my stomach was still bothering me. I wonder if we brought TUMS with us.

I went to Dad and said, "Did we brought TUMS with us? My stomach hurts," I said.

"We did. I can give you one," said Carlos,

"Oh, good," I said.

Then, I noticed we were at the park. When I looked out, I groaned. It was the fair. I didn't want to go. See, before Kayla passed on, she collapsed at one of the fairs in New York City. That was before she learned about cancer for the second time.

Once we got out, I tried to hold back tears. No one noticed- not even Dad who usually knows how I feel about the fair. The two-month death anniversary is starting to strike me since that was the time when she died. I was by her side at the hospital when she passed on.

I was depressed. Even though I went to the wake, it got me even more upset, so I didn't attend the funeral or the burial the following day.

In the fair, Dad got some cotton candy and sat with me.

"You're quiet," said Dad. "Is something on your mind, sweetie?"

"The fair is just bugging me and do you know what today is? She has been dead for two months ago. I'm just trying not to let it bother me," I said.

"I bet. Want some cotton candy?" asked Dad.

"Sure. I'm glad I can eat now. My stomach is growling," I said.

"Oh, is it?" asked Dad while I was laughing.

He likes to tease me that way.

"There's a camping site down the road from here," said Dad.

"This would be my first time going camping near the woods using the RV," I said.

"Your grandfather and I used to do it for a long time even when I started dating your mother during college each summer," said Dad. "We even fished."

"You went fishing?" I asked.

"Yes, I was pretty good at it. Perhaps, I can show you how to do so," said Dad.

"Just you and me?" I asked.

"Yes," smiled Dad.

I hugged him happily. We both laughed when we did that with our sticky fingers. Opps! Now, this is _way_ better than thinking about that terrible memory.

We stayed until it was time to meet the others. I just love it when it's just me and Dad when we go anywhere. Then, we headed for the campgrounds and parked with the RV side by side.

"This is nice," I said.

Ten minutes later, Dad came out with two fishing rods. One for me and one for himself.

"I'll show you a spot where we would fish," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

We went down the ramp and sat there as we got ready. I did pretty well except my rod got tangled and Dad laughed. Plus, I caught a boot!

"A boot? I don't think it would make a good dinner," I said.

"I guess not," said Dad as he laughed again.

I finally caught a few fish when I noticed it was a shark. Uh-oh. Luckily for us, it was dead.

"I don't get how a shark got a hold of the rod," I said.

"Looks like it wanted to get eaten," teased Dad.

"At least we had a few fish," I said.

I carefully removed the rod from the shark and let it float. Plus, the animal control came to remove it from there. Good! No more sharks. Dad and I just laughed about that catch. It was funny. When we told this to the others, they all busted out laughing as well.

"Good thing it was dead," said Stacey.

"I agree with you," I said.

In the middle of the night, I thought I heard something near the woods, but I guess it was my imagination. Then, I heard the thunder and started pouring. Glad we got the RV. I like the sound of thunder though.


	2. Dawn

The next day, we were on the road heading for Ihop for breakfast. Mary Anne rushed into the bathroom before I was about to.

"Hey. Wait for your turn," I said.

"Leave her alone. She did nothing to you," said Kaylee.

"Use the other one for the time being. My nose just started bleeding," added my sister using a kleenex.

I did use the other bathroom. Mary Anne came out at the same time as I did.

"The nosebleed drives me nuts," said Mary Anne.

She decided to sit in the other seat with Richard.

"What's up, peanut?" asked Richard.

"Nothing. I figured I'd join you," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," smiled Richard.

Just about ten minutes before we reached Ihop, Mary Anne's nose started bleeding again and ran into the bathroom to handle that.

"Uh-oh. Are there more tissues?" asked Mary Anne.

"Come on, we can get more in the other bathroom," replied Kaylee.

They rushed into the other bathroom to get more tissues. When we stopped at Ihop, Richard stopped in.

"Is Mary Anne okay?" asked Richard.

"My nose's bleeding once again," said Mary Anne who is trying not to sneeze. "Uh-oh."

When she sneezed, her nose was bleeding even more. Luckily, Kaylee gave Mary Anne another tissue in a jiffy.

"Do you both want to meet us in the restaurant?" asked Richard.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Mary Anne.

"I agree," said Kaylee.

The rest of us headed out to get in Ihop. We were there for five minutes when Mary Anne and Kaylee joined us. Mary Anne sat with Kristy followed by Kaylee. After that, we were on our way to Carver which Mr. Thomas chose.

On the way, Mary Anne's back was starting to hurt her.

"What else is new?" asked my sister.

"Want to sit over here with me to rest your back?" asked Richard.

"Sure," said Mary Anne.

Somehow, she managed to get to the other seat with Meredith's help.

"Didn't we bring any heating pads with us?" I asked.

"We did. I can go get it," said Meredith as she got one and put it on Mary Anne's back.

"Thanks. That was a good idea," said my sister.

Mary Anne's back felt better about ten minutes later, so she took the pad off. When we arrived in Carver, Richard decided to have a picnic at Carver Park. Mr. Thomas decided to do that as well. So, that's what we did while having sandwiches from Subway. Mary Anne had already put sunblock because her skin gets sensitive to the sun and had the visor on to block the sun.

Later, we went through town in Wareham.

"There's a campground on the way to Plymouth. There are cabin, but we still can use our RVs if we want to," said Richard.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

Ten minutes later, she couldn't breathe and used Advair right away. She was able to breathe better after that.

"Are you okay now, honey?" asked Richard.

"I'll be fine," replied Mary Anne.

We were a gift shop when I noticed Laine from New York City.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting, that's what," said Laine as we laughed.

"We're camping with our RVs all over all summer long," I said.

"Neat," said Laine.

We get along fine, but she and Stacey aren't best friends anymore because she treated us badly. She's nice to me, but who do you think doesn't allow me or Mary Anne to hang-out with anyone who is too immature? If you guess Richard, you're correct. Mary Anne, who doesn't like any immature people, can be a such a worrywart.

Marci used to be one of them, but she's friends with Mary Anne now. At first, she kept Marci a secret for awhile to avoid getting into trouble, but apparently, Richard approved sicnce he knew Marci changed to be nicer.

Mary Anne noticed me and Laine and said, "We should stick with the others."

"But I still want to chat with Laine," I said.

"We'll be leaving shortly," said Mary Anne who just got a gift for Logan.

She showed me a Christmas Tree ornament shared like a baseball player since Logan's into sports.

"That's a good choice," I commented.

"Thanks. Kristy got one, too. That's how I came up with the idea," said my sister.

Mary Anne paid it with her own money she saves from baby-sitting.

"Mr. Spier said it's time to hit the road," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said.

We headed out to the RV to get inside. Laine would be camping in Plymouth. Swell. We got there later that afternoon and parked our RVs near the cabins. Laine was there already. Then, Stacey saw us.

"Why are you with Laine?" asked Stacey.

"Why can't I?" I asked. "If I want to talk to her, it's my business."

"If you get hurt, don't come and complain to me," said Stacey as she walked away.


	3. Stacey

I can't believe Dawn is with my ex-best friend! She knows what Laine did to us. Dawn just doesn't care.

"What is it, Stace?" asked Mary Anne.

"Did you see who's here?" I asked.

"Uh-oh. That Laine's here?" asked Mary Anne.

"Bingo and Dawn's with here," I replied.

"I smell trouble coming on," said Mary Anne.

"When I asked her why she's with Laine, she told me to mind my own business," I added.

"Whoa," said Mary Anne. "I think we should mention this to Dad about that. He's responsible for Dawn. He'll straight her out."

"I agree with you," I said.

"Excuse me, I'll go get Dawn. She's supposed to be us," said Mary Anne.

"Good luck with that," I said.

Mary Anne went over to Dawn and said, "Excuse me, Dawn, but aren't you supposed to stick us? We're on vacation."

"So is Laine," said Dawn. "I'm going to have dinner with her. See you."

Mary Anne didn't listen and grabbed Dawn to talk to her privately. "Do you want to get in trouble all over again? Dad is responsible for you."

"I don't care," said Dawn.

"You should care. Every time you're with Laine, you get immature until we leave New York City. That's why Dad and Sharon doesn't want you to take one step closer to Laine," said Mary Anne.

Dawn left ignoring Mary Anne's words and she came back.

"I give up. I'm getting my father," said Mary Anne.

"Where's Dawn? It's time for dinner," said Mr. Thomas.

"She just took off with my former best friend, Laine, to have dinner with her," I said.

"But she wasn't supposed to do so. She's very immature. Dad and my stepmom forbid that," said Mary Anne.

"Kristy told me about Laine," said Mr. Thomas.

"If Dad asks me, I'm telling him the truth," said Mary Anne.

We went to the picnic table for supper. We were having pizza. I had my piece without cheese because I can't eat process cheese. I'm a diabetic and it's easy for me to deal with. Before I became diabetic, cheese pizza was my favorite topping.

When Mr. Spier asked Mary Anne where Dawn was, Mary Anne told him the truth about her having dinner with Laine.

"I warned her she'd get in trouble, but she ignored that and took off," I said.

"I'm glad you're telling me this. Good thing we're leaving tomorrow morning," said Mr. Spier.

"I know," I agreed.

After dinner, Mr. Spier saw his stepdaughter coming back and said, "So, um, where have you been all this time?"

"I had supper at a snack bar," replied Dawn.

"On your own?" asked Mr. Spier.

"Yes," she lied.

"I can tell that you're lying," said Mr. Spier.

"Because you knew I'd say no if you asked me to be with Laine. She's trouble. She gets you in trouble. You know that," said her stepfather.

"I like being with Laine," said Dawn.

"Sorry, but you know you weren't go near her. Glad I asked Mary Anne otherwise I'd be worried about you," said Mr. Spier.

"So?" asked Dawn.

"Don't get cocke with me. Your mother put me in charge of you and I could easily send you back to her. Is that clear?" asked Mr. Spier.

Dawn flipped out on Mary Anne in front of _everyone_ and they all noticed that.

"It's not my fault that Dad asked me where you were to protect," said Mary Anne gently.

Dawn didn't like it one bit. Poor Mary Anne got so embarrassed that she ran inside her RV.

Mr. Thomas must have saw that and said, "What was going on?"

"Dawn flipped out on Mary Anne in front of everyone and they were staring. She's embarrassed now," I replied.

"Why? Just because Mary Anne had to tell Richard the truth?" asked Mr. Thomas.

"Yes. I think that's plain dumb," I said. "Especially when Mary Anne is trying to protect Dawn."

Kristy came out to Dawn.

"Did I just hear that you embarrassed my best friend by flipping out on her in front of entire campgrounds," said Kristy.

She's not the type to embarrass anyone. Even though she was gentle, she was firm.

"You'll be in deep trouble if Mr. Spier finds out what you did," said Kristy.

She went to the RV to see Mary Anne. She hates it when anyone upset Mary Anne. Same with Meredith and Carlos. They wouldn't stand for what Dawn did. When I spotted Mr. Spier with a few snacks, I went over to help out.

"Oh, thank you," said Mr. Spier.

"Not a problem. Dawn just embarrassed Mary Anne," I said as I told him about it.

"Where's Mary Anne now?" asked Mr. Spier.

"In the RV," I answered.

He also doesn't allow anybody to upset his daughter at all.

"I should go see her," said Mr. Spier.

"Kristy's there, too," I said.

"I'm making Dawn apologize to Mary Anne," said Mr. Spier.

"Good idea," I commented. "Dawn would remember not to do it again next time."

Mr. Spier went to the RV where Mary Anne still was. She was glad to see him!

"Stacey told me about waht happened," said Mr. Spier.

"It's true. I'm still embarrassed about it. I couldn't believe everyone was staring," said Mary Anne.

"I'm going to force Dawn to apologize to you so she would learn not to do it again," said Mr. Spier.

"Okay. Good," said Mary Anne.

That's what Mr. Spier did and made Dawn promise not to do embarrass Mary Anne (or anyone else for that matter) again. And, made Dawn to stay _away_ from Laine for the rest of the evening. Mary Anne felt a lot better now.

We'd be leaving for Maine tomorrow morning. Mr. Spier and Mr. Thomas decided to let us sleep when we leave after seven, which was a good idea to do.

We went to bed by eleven pm.


	4. Mary Anne II

Two hours later, I woke up having a hard time to breathe and grabbed Advair to use it. But I still couldn't breathe. So, I used it again. However, I _still_ couldn't breathe. Why? I just had that refilled and when I checked, it wasn't empty. So, I do not get it at all.

Marci, who noticed that, said, "Are you okay?"

"I can't breathe. I used Advair twice, but I'm still having trouble. It's not even empty," I said. "Go get my dad."

She got up to Dad and said, "Mr. Spier."

"What is it, Marci?" asked Dad.

"Mary Anne is having a hard time to breathe. She used Advair, but it wasn't helping," said Marci.

"Was it empty?" asked Dad.

"No, she didn't get it," replied Marci.

"I'll be right there," said Dad.

In the other room, Marci came back in and said, "He's coming."

I could feel my lips that are turning blue and Marci noticed I stopped breathing.

"Try to keep breathing," said Marci.

That was when Dad came in right away and said, "It's okay now, I'm here."

"She's not breathing and her lips are blue," said Marci.

"I should bring her to Jordan Hospital now," said Dad. "I'll go call the ambulance."

That's what he did and EMT arrived. Later, a doctor came.

"How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Dad.

"She'll be okay. Her breathing problems are getting worse, which is why she is still having trouble breathing even though she used Advair," explained the doctor.

"Is she breathing now?" asked Dad. "She stopped breathing."

"Yes," replied the doctor.

"Good," said Dad. "Can she leave now?"

"She may go back. She just needs to rest for the day later on today," said the doctor. "We used a breathing machine to help her breathe better."

"Is she meeting me out here?" asked my father.

"She'll be right out. She can breathe better now," replied the doctor.

That was when I came out.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine, thankfully," I answered. "That was the scariest moment."

Another doctor would be on break, so he offered to bring us back to the RV. Back at the RV, we both went back to bed. Thank god I can sleep when we leave tomorrow otherwise I'd be dead tired.

The next day, the girls and I were still asleep when we left the camp at seven. I would have to relax like the doctor ordered I always do whenever I have breathing issues overnight. It's very, very tiring to be honest with you.

I didn't even hear _any_one get up between eight and eight-thirty. I didn't get up when we stopped at Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. Dad probably knew I was still in bed.

"I'm going to let her sleep, so I'll go see if she wants me to get her anything," said Dad as he came in to me. "Mary Anne, we're at Dunkin Donuts. I'm going to let you sleep this morning. Do you want me to bring you back something?"

"Perhaps iced coffee would do me good," I responded.

"Okay," said Dad. "We'll be back shortly."

I was glad I was able to stay because I slept- even when everyone else came back after nine. I was still sleeping at the time when we continued. I didn't get up until an hour later and I was still tired, so I took a shower before getting dress and I felt better after that.

Marci, who had iced coffee when I came out, said, "Here's the iced coffee. We had it in the fridge to keep it cold."

"Okay. Thank you," I grinned.

I like iced coffee from Dunkin Donuts every so often. I put whipped cream on top. I drank some. I decided to head out to the front with it.

"What's up?" asked Dad.

"Mind if I drink this over here?" I asked.

"Sure. There's a cupholder in front of us," said Dad.

"Oh, good," I said as I sat there.

"I wonder what part of Maine we'll be in," said Marci.

"Portland," answered Dad. "There's a RV campground near the Portland train station."

"That's not far from April. She lives down the street from there," I said.

April is my good friend since fourth grade. She moved to Portland, Maine after we graduated from Stoneybrook Elementary School. We were heartbroken about it, but we stay in touch often.

Later, in Maine, we were almost in Portland when I heard my cell phone viberate as I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Mary Anne, I heard you were coming to Portland for the night," said April.

"Oh, hey, April, I thought I'd knew your voice. Yes, we're coming. Why?" I asked.

"I get to join you for the rest of the summer. I'm already packed," said April.

"Swell. We have a RV, so we'll have room for you," I said.

"Good. I'm dying to see you, Kristy, and Claudia again," said April.

"This is going to be fun," I said.

"I know," agreed April.

When we got there, April was there and I came out excitedly.

"Hi, April," I said.

"Hi! Isn't this great that I get to join you?" asked April.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'll be camping here, but I get permission to be in your RV to be easier for me when we leave in the morning," said April.

"Smart plan," I said.

"There's a beach here on this site. Want to go there?" asked April.

"Sure," I replied.

We put our bathing suits on. I put some sunblock on before we went down to the beach together. I put my sunglasses on as well.

We decided to sit in the sun to get some tan on her beach towel.

"This is a nice place for me to relax for the day," I said as I explained about last night. "I find when you stop breathing and blue lips, they are the scariest parts ever."

"I believe it," said April.

"I hate it when I get breathing issues even though Advair is better than the tube. It's still tough to get used the breathing problems. Glad I was able to sleep for a bit," I said. "I didn't get up until ten because I was so tired."

"I'm glad you can breathe better," said April.

"Me, too," I said.

Then, Kristy and Claudia came in their bathing suits.

"We decided to join you both," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

They sat near us on Claudia's towel. Later, in the RV, we were getting ready for dinner when I left hot all of sudden.

"Why am I so hot?" I asked myself.

I was wearing short sleeves and shorts, so I don't understand why I'm hot. Luckily, we made some lemonade and I drank some. Then, I realized Dawn was laughing at me.

"Why are you all red?" asked Dawn.

That was when I noticed I was red like a lobster. No wonder why I was hot.

"Sunburn? I used sunblock and I was supposed to have tan," I said.

I was still hot.

"Can we have the air conditioner on? The sunburn is causing me to feel hot all over," I said.

"Or you can use ice on you," suggested Dawn. "No one else is hot."

"Time for dinner," said April.

"Good," I said.

Outside wasn't doing me any good because I was too hot to be there. I had my visior on. After dinner, I had ice cream to cool me down.

"You're all red," said Dad.

"It's sunburn. The funny part was that I had sunblock on," I said. "That's what making me hot."

"Perhaps shower can help you out," said Dad.

"That sounds like a good plan," I said.

I did and sunburn remained on me. At least it helped me out a bit. It was a cool evening.

"I'll be out there for awhile to keep me cool," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

That's what I did and I felt better after that. We didn't go to bed until pretty late, which was almost eleven.


	5. Claudia

The next day, we were on our way to Canada. It's cold over there. I noticed Mary Anne had a tan while we stopped half-way for breakfast. Somehow, it was warm when we arrived there. We would be there for two days according to Mr. Thomas and Mr. Spier.

"There is a tour for Fairview Lawn Cemetery where many unclaimed victims of Titanic are buried tomorrow," said Mary Anne.

"That's cool," I said.

"I know, I'm anxious to do that," said Mary Anne.

Mary Anne is a big fan of _Titanic_. She loves the movie, but the only part she would cry is when the ship strucks the iceburg and sank. That happened a long time ago in April 1912.

"There is a Titanic museum in Pigeon Forge, Tennesse," said Mr. Thomas.

"Really? Neat," said Mary Anne.

"And, that's where we're going next week," said Mr. Thomas.

"Wow," said Mary Anne. "That sounds exciting."

"There's also a Titanic place in Florida where we would be the day before we head for Tennesse," said Mr. Thomas.

"Cool," said Mary Anne.

She even did a music video for the remake of _My Heart Will Go On_ recently and had a fun time. In fact, she and Cam are due to make that movie soon when we get back home. She's every excited to do so. It was like a dream come true for her.

"I wonder if I get to mention about the remake of _Titanic _during both tours," said Mary Anne.

"You can also tell them you did the remake music video of _My Heart Will Go On_," I added.

"That's true I can mention that, too," said Mary Anne.

"But would they care to hear about it?" asked Dawn.

"How would you know?" asked Mary Anne.

"You'll never know," I said.

Mary Anne tells us she would get nightmares about Titanic with Kayla drowning, but that's not what scares her. She just misses Kayla. When Kayla died, she suffered from depression for quite awhile. She got less depressed after seeing her therapist, Dr. Reece. She still does depressed every so often when she thinks about Kayla and she tries hard not to do so. They were attached and were like sisters. That's how Mary Anne took it very, very hard.

That night, we ate at a local restaurant nearby and it was good. After dinner, we decided to look in a few gift shops that were still open. Some of them open until between eight and nine pm. Later, we were back in the campground. We had some smores. Stacey can't have smores though because of her diabetes. She didn't care. She was eating graham crackers, which she can have.

The next day, we went to Fairview Lawn Cemetery to get ready to join the tour. It caused $10.50 per students and seniors and $15.00 for adults.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to Fairview Lawn Cemetery where many of drowned Titanic victims are buried," said a woman named Lilly Ann Sousa.

She must have noticed Mary Anne because she said, "Aren't you the one who did the remake music video of _My Heart Will Go On_?"

"Yes," replied Mary Anne.

"This is a nice small world," said Lilly Ann. "You were very good."

"Thanks," said Mary Anne with a smile.

"You get to see this tour for free," said Lilly Ann.

"Really?" asked Mary Anne as Lily Ann nodded. "Cool. I'll be doing the remake of _Titanic_ very soon with Cam Geary in August."

"What parts are you both playing?" asked Lilly Ann while the rest of us were paying the tour.

"We're playing two of 1,500 drowned passenagers," said Mary Anne. "I don't mind since I know it's just a movie."

"I wish you good luck," said Lilly Ann.

"Thanks," said Mary Anne.

I'm glad they just talked about Titanic. I didn't tell Dawn I told her so. Then, we began the tour and it was very interesting. Mary Anne enjoyed the tour. In fact, Lilly Ann even let Mary Anne to be a spokesperson along the way. She had a fun time doing that.

After the tour, Mary Anne thanked Lilly Ann and she gave her something.

"Here's a small gift for you," said Lilly Ann.

When Mary Anne opened it, it was a pin that has a shape of Titanic.

"Wow," said Mary Anne. "Is this for being a spokesperson?"

"Yes," replied Lilly Ann.

"Amazing. Thanks," said Mary Anne. "I can't wait to show this to Cam."

"There are two pairs, so you can give him one," said Lilly Ann.

"Cool. He's going to like it," said Mary Anne. "He couldn't join. He's on vacation with his family."

In the RV going through town, I said, "Mary Anne had a very lucky day."

"I know she did," said Kristy.

"I bet it would happen to her again," said Stacey.

"Me, too," said Kristy.

"Yeah," agreed Mallory.


	6. Mallory

_Dear_ _Mom and Dad, we're on our way to Alaska. It's cold, but I like it. However, it was snowing when we got there! I love snow. Glad we brought our winter jackets like Mr. Spier and Mr. Thomas told us to just in case. I'll see you all soon. Say hi to everyone for me. Love, Mallory._

We could not believe we were almost in Alaska. It was snowing already when we got there later that day. The only problem is that Mary Anne might have to be very careful because of her breathing issues, but Mary Anne doesn't think that would happen here.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive. But I just hope it doesn't," said Mary Anne who was wearing her winter jacket.

We were staying at Anchorage Bed and Breakfast since they didn't have any RV campground spaces. We would be here until the day after tomorrow.

"Do we get to play in the snow while we're here?" asked Jessi.

"Yeah," I said. "I love snow."

"Count me out," said Dawn, who is not a winter person.

"Fine, more snow for us," said Jessi as we all laughed.

The best part is that we'd get hot chocolate later on. And, we'd go on dog sled in a bit. Dawn couldn't stay behind for that. We did that and that was fun to do so. That took us back to the Bed and Breakfast place.

"I enjoyed that," said April.

"So did I," said Mary Anne.

"Alaska is the best when you like the snow," I said.

"I agree," said Mary Anne.

That night, Mary Anne was looking for her father.

"What is it, Mary Anne?" asked Jessi.

"I can't breathe and my Advair just went empty even though I just used it. How can I get this refilled in a hurry?" asked Mary Anne, who was having a tough time to breathe.

"I can go get him," said April as she leaves for Mr. Spier.

"There's a pharamancy nearby," said a guy.

"Oh, good," said Mary Anne. "I got breathing problems, so I make sure I use Advair at all times. I get two of them."

"No problem. I can call it in for you. We have CVS down the road," said the guy.

"Thanks," said Mary Anne.

When April came back with Mr. Spier, Mary Anne told him.

"Oh, that's a good thing," said Mr. Spier.

"It will be ready shortly, I can take you there so I'd show you the way," said the guy.

"We know where it is. That was on the way here," said Mr. Spier.

"That's correct," said the guy.

"Thank you for doing that," said Mr. Spier as he and Mary Anne left to get Advair right away.

"That was smart," said Kristy.

"I agree with you," said Dawn.

"Yea," said Kaylee.

Mary Anne probably used it before she came back because she was better.

"How are you doing now?" asked Kristy.

"I can breathe better," said Mary Anne.

"I thought it wasn't going to happen here," I said.

"I don't think it had to do with the weather. It just happens anytime," said Mary Anne.

"That's true it does no matter where we go," said Stacey.

"I think I'll go relax for a bit," said Mary Anne.

"We're going to have dinner shortly," said Mr. Spier.

"You can get me when you're ready," said Mary Anne.

"Okay then," said Mr. Spier.

Mary Anne went to our room to relax. She always does whenever the issues show up. It helps her out especially when any doctor tells her to do so. An hour later, when it was time to have dinner, Mary Anne didn't come down yet.

"Do you want me to get her like she told us to?" asked Kristy.

"Yes, thank you, Kristy," said Mr. Spier as she left to get Mary Anne.

That when Mary Anne came out.

"I was asleep for a long time," said Mary Anne.

"That's okay," said her father.

After dinner, we went back to our room.

"We'll go out to eat in the morning. We get to see the dog race tomorrow at noon," said Mr. Thomas.

"Cool," said Kristy.

"That would be fun," said Mary Anne.

That's what we did the following day. It was fun to see the dog race. After that, we had permission to pet the dogs who liked us right away. They were licking us.

That night, we had to go to bed before nine-thirty since we would leave for Seattle, Washington in the morning before seven.


	7. Jessi

_Dear Mama and Daddy, here we are in Seattle, Washington. We would be there for two nights according to Mr. Thomas. I am having a fun summer so far. Mary Anne had a surprise a few days ago. Can't tell you about it when I come home since it might be too long to write the whole thing. Make this story short, someone noticed her since she did that remake music video of Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On in Canada when we went on that Titanic tour and she gets to do that for nothing. Plus, she also gets to be the spokesperson during that tour. She had the best time of her life. Then, she had this beautiful pin with the shape of Titanic on it. The tour woman gave her another one to give it to Cam. Isn't that amazing? Perhaps I can show it to you with Mary Anne's permission. Until then: love, Jessi._

The next day, we were on our way to Seattle, Washington and we got there later on that mid-afternoon.

"Wow," said Mallory.

We stopped at RV Campground and we'd be there for two nights.

"There are things to do here," said Mr. Thomas.

"Neat, I can't wait to explore here," I said.

"Me either," said Mallory.

"We're going to get settled in first before we go through town," said Mr. Thomas.

"Sounds good to me," said Kristy.

"I agree," said Stacey.

We did and left for town. We had cabins this time, so we decided to use them instead of our RVs for a change. Mary Anne and April are going to have a bunk bed. The cabin had about seven beds including two bunk beds in both rooms, so all of us ten girls get to be together this time.

"Isn't this great?" asked Mallory.

"I know," I replied.

We had the other room. Stacey and Claudia shared a room with twin beds. So did Kaylee and Marci. Kristy and Dawn had the last room that was in the same room with the other bunk beds. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Spier are in the other cabin next door.

"This is going to be very cool," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said Kristy.

"It's time to go have dinner, girls," said Mr. Thomas.

We went to our RVs to go have supper at a buffet restaurant down the street from us.

"Wow, this is one big buffet restaurant," I said.

"You're so right on that," said Mallory.

I noticed there was one person who wasn't with us.

"Um, where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"Didn't she have a hard time breathing before we came in?" asked Mallory.

Kristy came in and said, "Where's Mr. Spier?"

"He's over there," said Mallory.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mary Anne collapsed," replied Kristy in her low voice as she went straight to Mr. Spier.

"How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Mr. Spier who must have knew about that.

"She just collapsed," whispered Kristy.

"Can you excuse me?" asked Mr. Spier.

"Sure," said Mr. Thomas.

Mr. Spier left with Kristy and Mary Anne, who apparently passed out before they went out there, to bring her to a nearby hospital.

"I hope Mary Anne would be okay," said Mallory.

"Me, too," I said.

"Poor Mary Anne always get those breathing problems no matter where we are," said Claudia.

"I know," agreed Stacey.

It didn't take too long for Kristy and Mr. Spier to return with Mary Anne.

"How are you doing now?" asked Mr. Thomas.

"She can breathe better. It took awhile for that to happen," said Mr. Spier.

"I'm glad about that. I was scared that breathing problems would get worse even when I don't have pneumonia," said Mary Anne. "I just need to relax when we go back to the cabins."

After dinner, when we got back to the cabins, Mary Anne was able to relax for a bit. She went to bed early at nine. She was just feeling tired. The next day, she felt much better, so she was glad about that.

We went to the gift shops most of the day.

"I like this gift shop," said Mallory.

"Me, too," I said.

Dawn came around and said, "There's a fair this afternoon, so we'll be going there."

"That's cool, but except for one thing: would Mary Anne want to go there?" asked Mallory in a low voice.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Who cares?" asked Dawn.

"But she's going to be upset because that memory might struck her," warned Mallory.

"Mary Anne might want to do something else to avoid that," I said.

It was a good thing Mary Anne was on the other side of the gift shop so she didn't have to hear Dawn about the fair. At lunch, Mary Anne had already knew about the fair because she saw the pamplet, but didn't pay attention to it at first. Last time we went to the one in Cape Cod, Mary Anne pretended nothing happened from the memory.

"Didn't that part worked when we attended the one in Cape Cod?" I asked.

"It did, so I think I'll try to do it again as long the memory doesn't get stuck in my mind," said Mary Anne.

She's just trying hard to forget about the fair memory- especially if there's any during our vacation. She may be starting to forget to do so, but I don't think that would start her going to the fairs again though. It always get stuck in her mind when someone mentions the fair. When no one does, she'd forget about it. Dawn is the only who mentions that. And, Mary Anne is very sensitive and would get very upset.

But she manages to go there whenever she and Cam perform at a fair when she pretends Kayla is in the audience by using Kaylee since the girls were identical twins and that would always help Mary Anne out.

We spent the day at the fair. Mary Anne did manage to pretend the memory never happened. Well, sort of. Because later on that day, the memory started getting stuck in her mind again since it happened right after lunch. Somehow, she didn't let that bother her, so that was a good thing. We didn't go back to the cabins until that night after we had dinner at the fair. We went to bed at ten and we would leave for Oregon tomorrow morning.


	8. Mary Anne III

The next day, we were up by seven and left an hour later.

In the RV, we decided to go get Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. So, that's what we did.

I had iced coffee and a chocolate glazed donut. That was good. After that, we continued on going to Oregon. Then, an hour later, I couldn't breathe and used Advair. I felt better after that. We arrived in Oregon for lunch and we stopped at a nice restaurant.

After we had lunch, we went to a gift shop down the road and it was pretty big.

"Gosh, this is bigger than the Seattle gift shop," I said.

"I know," said Kristy.

It was warm, so we didn't need our jackets today. I was getting sweaty for some reason, so I stepped out of the gift shop to get some air for a bit and that worked. The temperature was 95 degrees. No wonder I was sweaty.

After we visited the gift shop, we were heading to a Campground nearby when I collapsed in the room and my body was shaking non-stop.

When we stopped there, Dad was probably looking for me because he said, "Where's Mary Anne?"

"I can go see where she is," said Marci when she came in found me like that and went to me. "Mary Anne? Are you okay?"

I was still shaking rapidly.

"I better go get your father," said Marci as she rushed out to my dad. "Mr. Spier."

"What is it, Marci?" asked Dad.

"Something's wrong with Mary Anne," said Marci.

I was still like that when Marci and Dad came back in a flash.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he rushed to me.

"Do you want me to get help?" asked Marci.

"Yes and hurry," replied Dad as she rushed out the RV to get help.

Then, he noticed something else was wrong: he noticed blue foam coming out of my mouth.

"Just hang on, honey," said Dad.

Marci came back and said, "The amblance is on its way now."

"Thank you," said Dad.

That was when the ambulance arrived in no time and rushed me to the hospital while I was still shaking rapidly with the blue foam coming out of my mouth. At the hospital, Dad was waiting to see how I was doing when the doctor came in.

"How's my daughter doing?" asked Dad.

"Good thing you brought her here," said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Dad, who was getting worried about me.

"She was having a seizure," said the doctor. "She was still shaking rapidly and had the blue foam coming out of her mouth. Those are the signs of a seizure."

"How could she have a seizure?" asked Dad.

"We don't know for sure. We do know that it can occur anytime," said the doctor.

"Would her breathing issues be the cause?" asked Dad.

"It could be," replied the doctor.

"I didn't think it could," said Dad. "She never had one when she first had it after a pneumonia."

Another doctor came in and said, "It's all set now. She stopped having a seizure after we gave her a shot to help out, but she's having a hard time to breathe."

Dad gave the doctor the Advair and she went to give it to me so I can use it.

"Are you able to release her today?" asked Dad.

"Yes, but she just needed to take it easy for the day. Just keep an eye on it in case the seizure signs show up again. If it does, bring her here right away so she can be taken care of," said the doctor.

"Okay," said Dad.

That was when I came with the other doctor after I used the inhaler.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine. That was a scary moment with a seizure," I said.

"I'm glad Marci found you like that before something else happens to you," said Dad as I agreed.

At the RV campground, I was relaxing in a hammock the campground had. It was pretty neat.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" asked Dad as he sat with me.

"Pretty good," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

That night, at midnight, I was getting a headache and got up to get Aleve with water. When I came out, I was getting dizzy all of sudden. I almost fell when I caught onto a bed rail. Two hours later, I still had the headache. I was getting up to get another Aleve.

I was half-way to get it when I passed out. Marci heard me and went over to me.

"Mary Anne," said Marci.

That was when she noticed I was shaking non-stop again with the blue foam.

"Is she okay?" asked Kaylee, who noticed that.

"She's having another seziure. You better go get Mr. Spier and hurry," said Marci.

Kaylee took off right away and came back in and said, "He's coming."

I was still like that when Dad came in.

"Oh, you're right, she is having another seziure," said Dad as he got me and rushed out of the RV after he noticed an ambulance parked there.

At the hospital, the doctor gave me a shot to help me end the seizure.

"It was the headaches that was causing her to have seizures," said the doctor when he came in to Dad.

"Will she be alright?" asked Dad.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest some more," said the doctor.

I fell asleep on way back to RV and when we got back, Dad put me back in bed. He kissed on my forehead and left to go back to bed himself.

The next day, I kept getting headaches.

"Do you want anything this morning?" asked Marci.

"Not right now. I got a headache. The doctors said that's why I was having a seizure last time," I replied. "I never knew headaches can cause you to have seizures."

"Me, either," said Marci.

"I never had seizures when I get headaches," I continued.

That afternoon, I was asleep. I still had a headache.

"It's time for lunch," said Dad as he came in noticing I was sleeping. "Mary Anne."

I was half-asleep when I noticed Dad was there.

"It's time to go and grab lunch," said Dad.

"I don't feel like to have anything. I still got that headache. I'm just going to stay in here to sleep," I said.

"Okay," said Dad. "We'll be back after lunch."

I slept for the whole time even after they came back in after lunch.

"We'll take the other RV to go through town to let Mary Anne rest for awhile," said Dad.

"Should we take this one, too, in case she needs for you for anything?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah. What if she had another seizure with nobody's here?" added Marci.

"Do you want me to stay here and if it happens again, do you want me to call you?" asked April.

"You know what, that would be another option," said Dad. "The ambulance will be here just in case it happens."

"Okay," said April.

"Thank you for your offer," said Dad.

"It's not a problem," said April.

"We'll be back soon," said Dad as they left the RV to take Mr. Thomas' RV to go through town.

Twenty minutes later, I was in bed when I unexpectedly started shaking non-stop and caused me to fall off the bed. That was when April rushed in to me.

"Mary Anne," said April as she rushed out to get the ambulance.

I was like that and went unconscious when the EMT arrived to the RV and April had already called Dad while they were rushing me to the hospital. At the hospital, Dad arrived.

"How is she?" asked Dad.

"No word yet," replied April. "I do know she had another seizure like I mentioned it to you. Glad I was able to stay behind just in case."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

That was when the doctor came and said, "She's still unconscious, but we stopped the seizure though."

"Will she be okay?" asked Dad.

"She'll be fine," said the doctor.

"Oh, good, can I see her?" asked Dad.

"Sure," replied the doctor.

I was still unconscious when Dad and April came in.

"Are the others still in downtown?" asked April.

"Yes," replied Dad. "I took a taxi to come here."

I didn't wake up until an hour later noticing Dad was there with me.

"Dad," I said.

He noticed and went to me.

"How are you doing now? They stopped the seizure," said Dad.

"I'm so tired of having these seizures," I said.

"I know, honey," said Dad.

"That's not fun during summer vacation," I said.

This is the worst summer ever with these seizures.

"I just hope I won't get any for the rest of the road trips," I said.

"It'll be okay," said Dad.

He stayed and left twenty minutes later. I had another seizure two hours later and my roommate was able to call the nurse in and took care of it right away. I got discharged later that evening.

"She had another seizure two hours after you left, but she'll be alright. Her roommate called a nurse in and took care of it right away," said the doctor.

At the RV, I was coughing. It was loose and got up to drink some water. That helps often. We would be leaving for California, but I'm going to relax when we leave. We went to bed at around ten pm.


	9. Dawn II

_Dawn- California, here I am! I can't wait to see my friends here for the next two days! I bet Stephie would want to see Mary Anne again. Sure enough, she was excited to see her long-lost cousin._

The next day, we were heading to California and some of us get to spend the two nights with my dad, stepmom, and Jeff.

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked.

"Mr. Thomas and I can stay with you girls. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind," said Richard.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"I can't wait to see Stephie again," said Mary Anne.

Stephie is attached to Mary Anne because they had a few things in common. Like Mary Anne, Stephie's mom died when she was a baby, her father was strict, and she's got asthma. Mary Anne knew asthma is like a breathing problem. Mary Anne and Stephie recently found out their mothers happened to be cousins while Mary Anne and I visited here. They think that's cool that they're long-lost cousins.

At first, Mary Anne didn't understand why Richard never told her about it, but then she realized it reminded him of her mother. Even though Mary Anne felt bad, she likes to hear stuff about her mother since Stephie was from her mother's side. Her grandmother always tell her everything about her daughter to her granddaughter.

That afternoon, when we got to California, at my house, I heard a collapse.

"What was that?" asked Kaylee.

I rushed up to see what was it and it was Mary Anne whose body shaking non-stop and blue foam coming out. I went down to Richard and told him.

"Excuse me, she has been having seizures lately," said Richard as he rushed up to her. "Dawn, call the ambulance."

I went down to do so while Mary Anne was still in a seizure mode.

"Just hang on, sweetheart," said Richard.

That was when I came back up and told him the ambulance is on its way.

"Okay, good," said Richard.

The ambulance arrived ten seconds later and rushed her to the hospital. Richard told the doctors Mary Anne had a few seizures this week and the doctor gave her a shot to stop it.

"This is not my idea of being here with that seizure," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said my stepfather.

She was able to get released like she always does when the seziure stops. My father was with them, so they can bring them back to the house.

"I'm so sick and tired of these seizures," said Mary Anne.

At the house, Mary Anne was outside relaxing for awhile. Fresh air usually helps her when she gets seizures for the past two to three days.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Dawn," said Stephie.

"Can you watch her for a few days? Her father's got a cold," said her soon-to-be stepmom, Carol.

"Sure, I'm only here for two days. We're doing the road trips, but I'm sure my father still can watch her when we leave until Mr. Robertson gets better," I said.

"Okay, thank you," said Carol.

Don't get confused. That's my stepmom's name, too. Carol gave me the overnight bag with Stephie's stuff in it.

"Tell your father we'll call when James gets better," said Carol.

"I will," I promised.

"Road trips sound like fun to do," said Stephie after Carol left for home.

"Yes, it is," I said. "We're camping, but we're staying with my father this time."

Stephie must have spotted Mary Anne because she rushed out to her excitedly.

"Hi, Mary Anne!" exclaimed Stephie.

"Hi," said Mary Anne as we hugged.

"I'll be staying with you guys for a few days because Daddy just got a bad cold," said Stephie.

"I'm glad you'll be here while I'm here," said Mary Anne.

"Me, too," said Stephie.

That night, Stephie wanted to sit with Mary Anne at dinnertime, so we decided to let them sit together. After we had dinner, we were in my room when she couldn't breathe and she tried using her Proair, but it didn't seem to work and she suddenly passed out.

When I checked her inhaler, I said, "Uh-oh. It just went empty."

"I better go get Richard," said Jeff as he went out to Richard and told him.

I came back down and said, "We better hurry. Mary Anne stopped breathing."

Richard and I went back up to get her as we rushed out the door.

"What's happening with Mary Anne?" asked Stephie who was in the guest room in her nightgown.

"It's only her breathing issue, that's all, but she'll be fine," said my father who didn't want to scare her.

At the hospital, the doctors tried to get Mary Anne to breathe better. But there was one tiny problem: she was still not breathing correctly. They ordered the inhaler to get it refilled as soon as possible. She gets two in case one goes out.

"She still uses Advair," Richard told them before doing the prescription for the inhaler refill.

When he ordered Advair, he said, "You can keep her here while I go fetch the inhaler."

"And, hurry," said the doctor as my stepfather left.

What did he mean hurry? Did he mean before we could lose her? We almost did last time and it's very scary especially for Richard.

Thirty minutes later, Richard returned with the inhaler while he gave it to the doctor who rushed to Mary Anne to get her breathing. She didn't wake up yet. This is what she hates about her breathing problems. She woke up ten minutes later, but it took her two hours to breathe better on the breathing machine, which they decided to use instead of wasting the inhaler. That was a smart thing to do.

"That was a scary moment," said Mary Anne after she came out with the doctor.

"I'm sure it was," I agreed.

"I wish the breathing issue would last long, so I didn't have to deal with it," said my sister.

She tries very hard to accept it, but it's tough for her to do so. At the house, we were getting ready for bed. Mary Anne was downstairs on the couch so she can get some rest. Stephie came out and went to her cousin.

"I'm glad you're doing better," said Stephie.

"Me, too. Two hours is just too long for me," said Mary Anne.

The next day, we decided to take a drive into town. My California friends got permission to be with us! I couldn't wait! They would be meeting us at the Cafe for lunch and would be with us for the rest of the day.

At lunch, Sunny said, "Too bad you're here until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, but we'd be going to Mexico next," I said.

"Wow," said Maggie.

"I can't wait for that," said Mary Anne. "Mexican food is so good. I like tacos and Spanish rice."

"Yuck, let me know on how it went," I said.

"Tough luck," said Mary Anne as we laughed about it.

After lunch, we were able to hang out for the rest of the afternoon. Stephie was with us. She wanted to be with Mary Anne since we'd be leaving in the morning.

We were browsing in the gift shops for awhile until it was time to go.

"Already?" asked Sunny.

We went to the movie star museum.

"There's my name next to Cam's," said Mary Anne who remembered that part while she was here with me.

"I remember that one, too," said Sunny who was with us at the time.

We didn't go back to my house until later on that evening after supper. At the house, we got ready for bed. Mary Anne was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"Now what?" muttered Mary Anne.

She took a few TUMs and went to bed at nine so she can feel better in the morning.


	10. Kristy

_Dear Mom and family, you'll never believe what language Mary Anne learned before we headed for Mexico since some people speak Spanish. She was a fast learner and spoke to others that we didn't get what they were saying including in Arizona where we stopped half-way. I'll tell you more about it. Love, Kristy._

The next day, we left by eight am for Mexico. Some people speak Spanish there and other half speaks English. None of us know Spanish at all. But Mary Anne would like to learn, so she found a book on how to speak Spanish. How can she get prepared so fast? Good question.

"We might stop in Arizona before we get to Mexico since it's on the way there," said my father.

"Okay, sounds great," I said.

We did when we got there. We went through shops and ate lunch there. When a waitress spoke to us in Spanish, Mary Anne already knew how to do that, so she spoke to them back in Spanish. They would ask us about our day, what would we like, and so on. I was impressed that Mary Anne knew what they were saying.

"Geez. You're a quick learner," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "Rosetta Stone that I bought also helped me to learn."

"Will you teach us?" asked Claudia.

"Sure, it's easy," said Mary Anne.

"Easy for you," said Stacey as we laughed.

When we got to our RVs, Mary Anne said she'll show us when we get to a campground in Mexico and we agreed. We arrived there five to six hours later. When someone spoke to her dad in Spanish when we checked in, she responded to them like that and the guy showed us the way.

"Gracias," said Mary Anne.

"De Nada," said a guy.

Leave it to the translator. Mr. Spier was very amazed, too.

"Amigos means for friends in Spanish," said Mary Anne.

"That's an easy part," I said.

She did teach us how to speak Spanish and we knew it in no time. Adios is Spanish for good-bye. That was another easy word to learn. Hola is hello.

"We're going to stay here for two days. We're going to explore stuff in between," said my dad.

"Okay," I said.

We went to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. They had good food. We had another waitress who spoke Spanish, so Mary Anne ordered her meal in Spanish. So did the rest of us since we learned that quickly.

"Imagine if we get clients who speak Spanish, we'd be prepared right away," said Mary Anne as we agreed with her.

After dinner, we went to see a Spanish concert. That was fun. Mary Anne wondered if Jennifer would give her and Cam Spanish lyrics one day.

"I would have to teach Cam that, too, just in case," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good idea to do," I agreed.

Then, Cam texted her saying he booked a small surprise during the concert. She was curious about it.

"Give it up to our very own singer, Mary Anne Spier," said a guy.

She was shocked and went on stage. How come she got chosen to sing? She did not seem to care. Mary Anne sang in Spanish. Whoa. Everyone else was impressed on the language she sang in. It was from her own song, _Angels_, which she recorded when she first started with Cam last year. How did she translate all that in Spanish so fast? Well… some of the people at the concert are actually Spanish and the rest speak in English.

They all liked her singing. Then, the guy came up and said, "Give it up again to Mary Anne Spier of Stoneybrook."

That was a nice surprise. Jennifer was impressed, too, after she learned about that.


End file.
